The present invention relates to a fuel cell system having at least one fuel cell, a hydrogen storage tank, as well as an anode circuit.
From the German Patent Application DE 101 54637 A1, it is known to utilize the pressure energy contained in a hydrogen storage tank of a fuel cell system by employing a turbine to compress air that is directed to the cathode of the fuel cell. In this context, due to the low mass flow rate of hydrogen, the available pressure energy from the hydrogen storage tank does not suffice for delivering all of the cathode air.
A comparable approach for fuel cells having aqueous electrolyte is described by German Patent Application DE 36 04 618 A1. It likewise provides for utilizing pressure energy from the hydrogen tank to circulate the electrolyte.
Common to both DE 101 54637 A1 and DE 36 04 618 A1 is also the disadvantage that very complex sealing technology is required for the coupling of air/electrolyte and hydrogen via the turbine, in order to prevent hydrogen from passing over into the air/the electrolyte. These seals then lead, in turn, to increased friction and thus to a poor efficiency of the turbine.